


Of Evil and Pringles

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Sailor Moon Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: "We are technically evil.""Technically?""Evil full stop. Does it matter?"





	Of Evil and Pringles

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2011; minor edits November 2018.

Aluminum Siren was truly an insufferable partner.  Really, Lead Crow didn't know why she put up with her the way she did.  Certainly, if Lead Crow hadn't followed Siren around all the time, the other animamate would be dead by now.  Sometimes Lead Crow thought that wasn't a bad idea.  
  
"I'm hungry," Siren sighed in a familiar wistful tone.  
  
Lead Crow resisted the urge to slap the other girl outright.  "You're  _always_  hungry.  It's a wonder you fit into your fuku anymore."  
  
Siren glanced down at her stomach, poking at it with one finger.  Flat as always, Lead Crow noted.  Really, it wasn't fair that the girl could literally eat anything under the sun and not gain a pound.  "Maybe I'm always hungry because I'm not well nourished."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I meant my soul.  Obviously."  
  
Lead Crow failed to see how anything Siren said obviously alluded to anything.  "Your soul isn't nourished?"  
  
Siren shrugged.  "We are technically evil."  
  
Lead Crow scowled.  "Technically?"  
  
"Evil full stop.  Does it matter?"  
  
"I'm not so sure I'd say we're evil," Lead Crow argued, tossing her hair.  "Galaxia gave us a choice: fight for her or die.  Is it evil to want to survive?"  
  
"Maybe pringles?"  
  
"You're not listening!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I asked if it was evil to want to survive."  
  
Siren pondered this for a moment, though Lead Crow doubted she was actually giving the question any real consideration.  "No, but we're doing things now that are... well, certainly not good."  
  
Crow scoffed.  "We haven't done anything that bad!  It's not like any of the starseeds we've taken have been real.  We haven't killed anyone."  
  
Siren nodded in agreement.  "But we'll have to one day.  Probably.  If we ever find a true starseed."  
  
Lead Crow shivered despite the warmth in the room.  She crossed her arms and glanced away, muttering, "It's either that or die.  What would you rather do?"  
  
"Live," Siren answered, holding up her bracelets.  "Obviously."  
  
"Obviously," Crow echoed, looking down at her own bracelets. " And it's not wrong to want to live.  No matter what the cost."  
  
After a few moments of somber silence, Aluminum Siren leapt to her feet.  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"What?" Lead Crow asked, jumping away in surprise.  
  
"Pie!"  
  
"...Eh?"  
  
"Pie!  I want pie.  I told you I was hungry, remember?"  
  
Crow clenched her teeth and counted to ten.  It was either that or strangle her.  
  
Aluminum Siren was truly an insufferable partner.  
  
But she was the only one Crow had.  
  
"Then let's get you pie," Crow muttered, ignoring Aluminum Siren's very polite gratitude.  
  
"With ice cream?"  
  
"Don't push it."


End file.
